


Shaving Intensive

by youngbek



Series: The School of Shaving [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbek/pseuds/youngbek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto knows how to shave now, but is he really doing it how Jack wants? Sequel to Shaving 101.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving Intensive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredsince1894](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsince1894/gifts).



> This was written for my dear friend boredsince1894, who has some weird thing for these two idiots shaving. She's amazing at writing and friending, so you should check out her fics at the very least. Thank you and enjoy :)

Jack was almost surprised when he woke in the morning from a deep sleep. It wasn’t every night that he managed to sleep quite as soundly as he had that night, but he and Ianto had stayed out late last night. They had managed to get to his lover’s flat at just past three in the morning following retrieval after retrieval of tech and alien alike.

Though as he thought of Ianto, he realized he wasn’t in the bed with him. He lifted his head from his worn pillow and saw that the en suite door was open, an occasional clatter coming from inside. 

He heaved himself up, heavy footfalls leading him to the doorway. He leaned on the frame, watching his love get ready.

He had clearly just come from the shower, as water ran in tiny rivers from his hair down his shoulders, disappearing behind the edge of his thick maroon bathrobe. He sprayed a small dab of shaving cream onto his fingertips, brushing them across his face to spread the light blue foam. He rinsed his fingers and grasped his razor lightly in his hands.

“Hey,” Jack said, before Ianto had managed to get the razor close to his face, just in case he startled him.

“Good morning,” He called back, obviously not bothered by Jack’s sudden appearance. “You slept well,” He stated. It was clearly not mean as a question. “Any dreams?”

Jack lifted himself from the door frame and stalked towards him.

“Have you ever thought of growing a beard?” He said, clearly changing the subject. Ianto allowed it, knowing it was unlikely for Jack to answer that question truthfully.

“Ha, no way.”

“Why not? It could look rugged.”

“I’m proud to maintain a clean cut, suited up look. Don’t take that from me.”

“Oh, you are in no way clean cut.” Jack leered at him through the mirror, and Ianto glared back.

“I can look it, though.”

“I don’t know,” He said, taking the razor from Ianto’s hand. “What if you just shave off a bit here…” He trailed off as he ran the razor along Ianto’s cheek, making sure each line was accurate by being so close Ianto could feel his breath on his bare lips. He was tempted to lean forward but knew Jack was sure to mess up if he did.

“Careful of the sideburns.” He commented as Jack got close along his cheek. Jack moved his hand to hold the side of his neck, thumb caressing his ear.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t let anything happen to those.” He ran the razor down his face, feather light. Shivers ran up and down Ianto’s spine, but he forced himself to ignore it. 

“Was I not doing it right, then?” Ianto asked, but betrayed his protest by laying his hand on Jack’s hip, feeling the muscles of his stomach move as he lifted his arm for another long stroke of the blade. 

“No, no. Don’t worry. I taught you well.” Jack was so concentrated, his lips hardly moved as he spoke. 

“So why can’t I shave myself?” Jack stopped what he was doing for a second, grinning widely at Ianto.

“Are you really complaining?” He questioned incredulously.

“Not complaining, just questioning”

“Don’t,” Jack said, carefully laying a kiss on Ianto’s lips. He wiped shaving cream from his chin before going back to what he was doing. “Chin up.” He commanded, tapping Ianto under the chin, almost forcing him to comply. When he did, Jack pressed his lips to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, careful to avoid the thick cream.

“Something tells me you have ulterior motives for this,” Ianto said breathlessly. “Need I remind you that we’re in a bit of a hurry this morning.”

“We can call and tell them we were held up hunting weevils.” Jack paused again to spread the collar of Ianto’s robe a little bit wider, placing a brief kiss on his now exposed collar bone.

“We used that excuse yesterday.” He tried to keep his eyes looking firmly at the ceiling as Jack brushed the razor along the edge of his jaw. He shut his eyes, refusing to give in.

“Weevils tend to be an ongoing problem.” Jack told him, moving to the other side of his face. 

“So is us being late.” Ianto shot back, still making no moves away from his lover. “And you know how I feel about that.”

Jack hummed deep in his throat. “My ever punctual Ianto.” He grinned as he noticed the light blush spreading across what was uncovered of his cheeks.

“Yeah, except were you’re concerned.” Jack shot him another toothy grin, flourishing the last stroke of the razor, still managing to not nick the surface of Ianto’s skin. He grabbed a washcloth off the side of the basin of Ianto’s sink, and lightly dabbed it against Ianto’s skin, wiping away the excess shaving cream. When he was done, he beckoned Ianto to look at his handiwork in the mirror.

Ianto faced the mirror and stood for a few seconds in stunned silence. Jack had only left the stubble around his mouth. A thin goatee remained, making him look far too much like in irritatingly loud uncle for his taste. All at once it was too much for him, and he almost doubled over in laughter. Without warning, he spun around and reached for the razor, desperate to get the hideous thing off of his face as quickly as possible. Despite how unexpectedly he moved, Jack still had it far from his reach. The two of them grappled for it.

“You look like a trucker.” Jack called over their joined laughter.

“Give me the bloody razor, Jack!” Ianto called back, lunging for his hand again.

“Careful, you might cut yourself on it.” Jack warned, genuinely sounding concerned though he didn’t let up on the game.

“I wouldn’t if you just gave it to me!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He said and Ianto finally stepped backwards. He’d stopped laughing, and did his best to look stern.

“Give me it, Jack” His voice was even and deep.

“You sure? I might have something you can haul.” Ianto let his head hang, not sure if he was amused or disappointed in his lover.

“I can’t believe you just said that.” He sighed.

“You’d think that you would believe I’d say most things at this point.”

“I’ll never get used to you. You owe me the razor for that one. That was just… was that really the best you could come up with?!”

Jack shrugged, “It was short notice.”

Ianto held his arm out towards him, palm raised towards the ceiling. Jack didn’t move an inch in either direction, attempting to Ianto to come to him.

“Come on,” He goaded Jack on. “You need to make it up to me.” The captain finally sighed and relinquished the razor.

Thank you, you are forgiven.” Ianto, giving Jack a kiss before reaching for the shaving cream again. As his lover began to spread the cream back over his face, Jack pouted where he stood. Ianto pretended not to notice, so within seconds, he stopped and moved behind him, drawing him close to his body and kissing the moisture from the bits of neck visible over Ianto’s robe.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” The Welshman said as he finished directly beneath his nose.

“Occupying myself.” He responded, nipping at Ianto’s earlobe.

“Shouldn’t you be calling the team?” Jack looked up and met his face in the mirror, eyebrows quirked in confusion.

“What for?” He questioned, and Ianto smiled as he finished altogether.

“To tell them that we’re held up weevil hunting.” He told him, turning around in his arms, watching his eyes light up as he realized what Ianto meant. 

“You’re very right. I should be.”

“And you’re still standing here because?” Almost before Ianto was done with the final word, Jack was already kissing him deeply and thoroughly until Ianto forced them apart. “Go!”

Jack stepped back and saluted, giving Ianto one last quick peck before springing to their bedroom, his mobile phone in his sights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you exceptionally for reading. I hoped you liked it, and you should tell me if you did ♥


End file.
